


The Yule Feast

by elenniel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenniel/pseuds/elenniel
Summary: Having accidentally blinded Sif, Loki is obliged to serve as her guide - including to the annual Yule Feast. Fandral bothers them a little bit. xD
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: Mischief and Mistletoe 2020





	The Yule Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRRH17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Sifki piece! Happy Christmas, and Happy Mischief & Mistletoe too!

Loki wasn’t sure if his accident with the spell was a blessing in disguise or not. On the one hand, it had caused Sif the loss of her sight for some days. The master healer, Eir, said it might take up to seven days. As if the guilt wasn’t enough, the accident had earned him the ire of both his parents (Frigga in particular had not been pleased when he’d attempted to blame it on Thor distracting him). But the punishment imposed on him was to serve as Sif’s guide and escort until her eyesight returned. He had certainly received worse punishments.

The first day had been difficult. Sif was fractious, being most unhappy as well as uncomfortable. Loki, wracked with guilt and unable to channel it anywhere, had in turn snapped at Sif. But by the end of the second day, they had reached a more amicable state though they’d still had minor squabbles.

The fifth day happened to be the day of the Yule Feast. Frigga had summoned Sif to her rooms so that she and her maidservants might assist Sif in dressing for the feast. Loki had been given instructions on when to arrive to take Sif to the feast.

Ordinarily, the opportunity to arrive at the Yule Feast with Sif on his arm would have been the thrill of Loki’s life. But this was distinctly less than ideal as Sif had little choice in the matter, which rather took away most of the joy in it. He could only hope that she didn’t hate him for it.

Loki arrived in good time and knocked on the door. He repressed an urge to pull at his collar or straighten his clothes. A maidservant opened the door and gestured for him to enter.

Frigga greeted him with a smile before touching Sif’s shoulder to turn her around. “My son is here.”

Loki bowed slightly to his mother and was about to say something in return but found himself oddly speechless as Frigga moved away to allow Sif to step forward.

Dressed in blue, with her hair braided and threaded with gems, she looked like a dream.

Then the dream spoke. “Laugh, and I will stab you in the neck with a hairpin. I assure you that these hairpins are lethal, and that I can find your neck even without seeing it.”

Loki found his voice. “Lady, I would not.”

“He has no reason to laugh, my dear,” said Frigga. “You look lovely.”

Loki nodded before recalling that Sif could not see his reaction. “My mother is absolutely right.”

A sudden impulse overcame him and he took her hand and kissed it.

Sif gave a start, the maidservant’s eyes went round in surprise, and even Frigga raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say, “Well now, that’s unusually gallant of you.”

Loki released her hand immediately; just as shocked as they were. He wanted to sink through the floor. _What_ had possessed him to behave like that massive flirt Fandral? Should he apologise? No, that would be far worse.

“Well,” said Frigga, “Loki, do take Sif down to the banquet hall. If you don’t see your brother there, send someone to summon him. He mustn’t be late.”

Sif curtsied to the queen and thanked her. She reached out tentatively and felt Loki’s hand meet hers. It occurred to Sif that she had not been reaching out to feel her way forward, but she had been searching for his arm. Funny what just a few days of having to depend on him could do.

Loki placed her hand on his upper arm and Sif frowned. He answered her question before she asked it. “I thought… Perhaps you’d prefer to hold on this way.”

The hesitation in his tone said everything. A flash of warmth shot up her face as she recalled his kiss on her hand just moments earlier. She hoped fervently that she wasn’t blushing. That had been so unlike him. And yet, truth be told, she had not minded it. It had been surprising, but not unpleasant. But he seemed uncomfortable now. Did he think she disliked it?

She slid her hand down carefully, found his elbow, and slipped her arm through his. “This seems easier.” 

“As the lady wishes.”

He led her out of the room and towards the banquet hall. His arm was a warm and steady support, and Sif appreciated it.

Sif sighed. “I wish I could see the hall. The Yule Feast decorations are always magnificent.”

Loki bit his lip, his guilt tripling immediately. If it wasn’t for that stupid spell and stupid Thor…

“But I suppose,” continued Sif, “that I do have an extra pair of eyes right now. Those eyes can talk too.”

“You wish me to describe the view?”

“You might as well make yourself useful.”

“I am at your service. But first, do mind the step. Twenty steps down, Sif.”

She tightened her hold on his arm. If there was one thing she especially disliked about being blind, it was dealing with stairs.

“Banister on your left.”

Ah, so he’d steered her towards the banisters. “Thank you,” she said, touching the marble railing with her free hand.

A few steps down, she heard Loki greet someone. “Lord Torsten.”

The other person greeted him in return. “Your highness. Lady Sif.”

“Lord Torsten,” said Sif, inclining her head in what she hoped was the right direction of said person.

As they descended the stairs and entered the banquet hall, there were many more people to greet. All Sif wanted to do was sit down somewhere in peace. More than one person had inquired after the state of her vision and she was quite tired of it. It seemed like all the lords and ladies of Asgard had heard of the unfortunate accident.

It was a relief when they were finally able to settle down at the table.

“That was extremely wearying,” she said. “I must have answered the same question fifty times over.”

“Be thankful that at least you did not have to see the frightful attire Lady Revna and her husband were wearing. My eyes hurt from the gaudiness.”

“Ah yes. Eyes, you may do your job now. Tell me of all the things I cannot see.”

“So now my name is ‘Eyes’?” Loki gave a short laugh.

He looked around. “It is silver and white this year. The curtains are black, however. Black with silver stars embroidered on them. I heard they were a gift from Vanaheim. They have looped silver cloth round the pillars. White lanterns hang from the ceiling…”

Sif let his descriptions wash over her as she tried to picture it in her mind’s eye. She had never realised it before this, but Loki’s voice was a delight.

His descriptions moved from the decorations to the people. There was Lady Revna’s awful orange and blue gown, Lord Torsten’s fur-lined grey cloak, and Ambassador Bal’s strange hairstyle, among others.

“And here comes a noisy blond fellow wearing white and preening himself.”

Sif couldn’t help laughing.

“Hail, Sif!” said Fandral, taking the seat on the other side of Sif. “I do not ‘preen’, Loki. What a thing to say about your friend!”

“I think ‘preening’ is a wonderfully apt description of you most of the time,” retorted Loki. “Are you attempting to impress Sigyn again?”

“Sigyn would not be impressed by me, regardless of how much I preened or didn’t. You, however, are a different story –”

“I am also not impressed by you.”

“You didn’t let me finish. _You_ are a different story. Lady Sigyn favours you. Isn’t that right, Sif?”

“He’s right,” said Sif with a shrug and a smile. Lady Sigyn fancied Loki, and half the court knew it. It had always bothered her – just a little bit. “Is she here?”

“Mmm, yes,” said Fandral. “I believe I saw her at the other end of the hall a while ago. She might be the loveliest creature here tonight. Looked splendid! What a pity she won’t have me.”

Sif forced the smile to stay on her face. The smile felt strangely hollow. “Sigyn always looks wonderful. You should go speak to her, Loki.”

“Why?” Loki said, puzzled.

“Why not? Sigyn is beautiful.”

“Indeed she is,” said Fandral. Suddenly, Sif wanted to slap him.

“Why don’t you go speak to her instead?” Loki sounded irritated.

“Like I said, Lady Sigyn has no eyes for me.” Fandral put on a mournful face. “She only has eyes for His Highness Prince Loki.”

“I happen to be busy right now,” said Loki. “I am Lady Sif’s eyes tonight. I have no time for anyone else’s eyes.”

“If you wish, I’m sure Fandral can lend me his help for a while. You may go enjoy yourself, Loki. There is no need for you to be attached to me all night.”

“Aye, Loki. I can keep Sif company for a time. Hogun will be arriving soon as well!”

“I need no such assistance. I am quite satisfied where I am.”

His response made Sif’s insides do a funny little twist and a nugget of warm satisfaction wiggled its way into her heart.

A little later, Loki was obliged to leave Sif to fulfil his princely obligations in greeting some important guests. As soon as he had gone, Fandral dragged his chair closer to Sif’s.

“Do you know, Sif, that my eyes have been opened this fine night?”

“I was not aware your eyes were closed all this while. Is that why you find it so difficult to best me in a fight?”

“Charming Sif, how you wound me!” said Fandral, dramatically. He resumed his more teasing tone to say, “I note that Sigyn has _another_ rival for the affections of Prince Loki.”

Sif had a bad feeling about this. “Another one?”

“I’m not blind nor deaf. It is also difficult to miss such evident signs right under my nose. Tell me, O shieldmaiden fair, since when have you too harboured feelings for Loki?”

 _“What_?”

“Even unseeing, your eyes are throwing flames in my direction. How they burn! I see I have hit a nerve. Therefore, I must be right.”

“You’re imagining things,” she said.

“I don’t think I am,” replied Fandral gaily. “And you were so magnanimous, offering to free him to go speak to Sigyn. Generous Lady Sif!”

“You are being ridiculous.”

Fandral chuckled. “Do you want to know what else I observed tonight?”

“No.”

“No? Very well.”

Sif could hear the smirk in his voice. She could picture Fandral’s smug expression and she longed to drag him out of the banquet hall and hit him in the face. Maybe throw him out a window as well.

The roiling emotions Fandral had stirred up disturbed her greatly. After a few minutes of attempting to eat, she stood up. “Hogun, would you be so kind as to take me out to the terrace? My limbs feel stiff and I should like to take a walk.”

“Of course, Sif.” In a matter of seconds, Hogun was at her side and he led her out to the terrace.

Once outside, Sif took a deep breath.

“Are you well?” Hogun asked.

Sif let her breath out with a sigh. “As well as I can be, without my sight,” she said. “Thank you. I just needed to get out of there for a while. Fandral was being irritating.”

“Ah. He does do that.”

She stretched out her hand and felt for the balustrade. Hogun nudged her shoulder gently in the right direction. She leaned on the smooth stone balustrade and turned her face up towards the cool wind she felt blowing around her.

“Not being able to see must be frustrating,” remarked Hogun.

Sif agreed with a nod. “I do not like having to rely on others for so much.”

He offered her a comforting pat on the shoulder. “It will be over soon. Lady Eir said so.”

Sif heard the door open and turned slightly.

“Fandral told me you were out here. Is everything alright?”

It was Loki. The roiling emotions came rushing right back to Sif.

“Sif just wanted some air,” explained Hogun. “As you are here now, Loki, I shall take my leave. I am supposed to speak to Brynjar about some matters with Vanaheim.”

“Thank you, Hogun,” said Sif.

“You are most welcome.”

Hogun left, and Loki took his place beside her. 

“What did Fandral do to annoy you?” he asked.

“Did I say he’d annoyed me?”

“No. But he had one of those looks on his face… Where he seems too pleased with himself.”

Sif let out a small laugh. “Fandral does often have that look.” She decided to change the subject. “Tell me what the garden looks like.”

There was a pause. Then Loki said, “The trees and the bushes looked blue in the moonlight. The fountain to the left glows – it must have been bespelled to put forth light. It is just a little light, not much. Like the glow of a lamp underneath cloth. The tree in the middle has silver baubles hung on it. It appears to have twinkling lights as well. The silver baubles are catching the lights and they look like they’re sparkling.”

“It must look wonderful,” murmured Sif.

Loki was silent for a long time after that. This puzzled her. “Loki?”

“I am sorry, Sif. It is my fault and mine alone that you have lost your sight.”

She waved a hand deprecatingly. “I admit that this is… Difficult for me. But it was an accident after all. And as Hogun said, it will be over soon. Fortunately, this isn’t permanent. You will not have to escort me about much longer. I am grateful for your help.”

“Being in your company is no trouble at all.”

Sif smiled. “You know you don’t need to use such flattery on me.”

There was another pause.

“I am not speaking in jest.” Loki’s tone had changed.

Though she could not see, Sif turned to him in some surprise. She felt short of breath.

Loki’s words were failing him again, but he forced them out. He said slowly, “I do truly enjoy being with you. It is no burden to be at your side all day. It is… If anything, a joy.”

Sif’s mouth opened and closed, as if she could not decide how to respond.

He added, “That is but my own opinion. I do not expect you to agree. But I hope that at least I am not wholly irksome.”

Sif held up a hand to stop him. “Do you know what Fandral said to me?”

“No..?”

“He said… He told me that he thought Sigyn had another rival.”

“Oh?” Loki was not quite certain where this was going, but he began to feel hopeful.

“And then he asked me when I had begun to have feelings for you.”

A heavy, tremulous silence hung in the air between them then. Sif felt her heart racing in her chest, a lump forming in her throat.

He touched the hand that rested nearest to him on the balustrade, and his caress sent streaks of warmth shooting up her arm. 

“Sigyn has no rival.” He corrected himself, “No, _Lady Sif_ has no rival. Sigyn is not her rival in the least.” Lightly, his fingers traced her jaw. “For no other woman can compare to the peerless Lady Sif.”

Then he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> (Gosh, I hope there are no typos or anything I'll regret... It's 4am now, so do excuse any errors!)


End file.
